shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History (SS2)
The following is a list of all current patches and updates for ''System Shock 2''. Version 2.46 1 *The EXE has been renamed from Shock2.exe to SS2.exe to avoid old Windows compatibilities being applied on game launch. You will need to restart Steam for the launcher to point to the new executable. *Fixed the problem with battery not fully charging items sometimes. *Partially fixed the problem with Pyro field glow effect never going away after saving and loading while active. *The Recycler will no longer recycle equipped implants, preventing issues. *Fixed many miscellaneous problems on doors, lights, and eggs. *Fixed many upside down or badly rotated objects. *Fixed many cases of rogue props on objects. *Fixed quite a few cases of script duplication. *Fixed a few extreme cases of objects floating off walls and floor. *Fixed the almost completely broken 'Find Delacroix' quest. *Fixed a couple of quests that were starting up or completing in a slightly buggy way. *Fixed all the broken piles of worms in the last few levels. *Some tweaks to various existing setups to make them work smoother. *Disruption grenades now actually deadly as per their description. *Rick turrets now corpse normally. *Grenade Hybrids now launch grenades from their hands instead of their abdomens. *The starting controls now use WASD. *The default music volume level has been lowered slightly. *Enhanced Precision disabled by default as having it enabled was causing issues with Steam Overlay and Windows 10. *The default resolution when starting the game is now 800x600. *The in-game UI is now set at a fixed resolution, and will scale better at high (1920x1080 and above) resolutions. If you wish to disable this change, open cam_ext.cfg in NotePad, and add a semicolon to the beginning of the line 'd3d_disp_scaled_2d_overlay 800 600'. 2 Windows, MacOS * The EXE has been renamed from Shock2.exe to SS2.exe to avoid old Windows compatibilities being applied on game launch. You will need to restart Steam for the launcher to point to the new executable, * Fixed the problem with battery not fully charging items sometimes, * Partially fixed the problem with Pyro field glow effect never going away after saving and loading while active, * The Recycler will no longer recycle equipped implants, preventing issues, * Fixed many miscellaneous problems on doors, lights, and eggs, * Fixed many upside down or badly rotated objects, * Fixed many cases of rogue props on objects, * Fixed quite a few cases of script duplication, * Fixed a few extreme cases of objects floating off walls and floor, * Fixed the almost completely broken 'Find Delacroix' quest, * Fixed a couple of quests that were starting up or completing in a slightly buggy way * Fixed all the broken piles of worms in the last few levels, * Some tweaks to various existing setups to make them work smoother (explore the DML files if interested in details), * Disruption grenades now actually deadly as per their description, * Rick turrets now corpse normally, * Grenade Hybrids now launch grenades from their hands instead of their abdomens, * The starting controls now use WASD, * The default music volume level has been lowered slightly, * Enhanced Precision disabled by default as having it enabled was causing issues with Steam Overlay and Windows 10, * The default resolution when starting the game is now 800x600, * Fixed the Rick1 torpedo radiation area so it is not possible to progress without purging the radiation, as that could result the game getting into an unwinnable state, * Few Rick1 areas were made less prone to unintentional falls, * Restored the broken MedSci2 sub-armory code PDA note, * Fixed some AIs failing to perform their scripted event under certain circumstances, * Ops2 red assassin will trigger properly even when approached from the other side, * Fixed some AIs not being affected by the Stasis Field Generator, * Simplified the MEDSci broken door fix, * A few membranes were moved a bit in the Many level, * The Shotgun now has a muzzle flash, * Navigation markers now properly identified by HUD, and can also be deleted by selecting, * A few more fixes to some improper objects. * The in-game UI is now set at a fixed resolution, and will scale better at high (1920x1080 and above) resolutions. If you wish to disable this change, open cam_ext.cfg in NotePad, and add a semicolon to the beginning of the line 'd3d_disp_scaled_2d_overlay 800 600' MacOS Only * Fixed Wineskin locking on MacOS High Sierra, * Updated Wine version from 1.8.1 to 2.16, * If you are experiencing random crashes on MacOS, first back up the folders that contain your save games in 'System Shock 2 (dot) app/Contents/Resources/drive_c/Program Files/''System Shock 2''/save_*/', Uninstall System Shock 2, making sure that the dotapp file has been removed, and then reinstall the game. Put your save game folders back in 'System Shock 2 (dot) app/Contents/Resources/drive_c/Games/''SS2''/'. Version 2.45 ;General *Fixed broken "sun_runtime_obj_shadows" (worked in DromEd but not the game exe). *Fixed path priority order bug with subtitle files (was accidentally reversed). *Reduced risk of the door drifting bug that can happen in some occasional FMs (door-based objects that should rotate but instead of rotating just float away into infinity). *Added "no_unload_fmsel" option to cam_mod.ini (can be useful if experiencing crash with FMSel, especially on Windows 10). ;DromEd *Fixed DXT related crash (when running editor in HW mode). *Fixed crash accidentally re-introduced in the previous version when loading (old) missions with bad door objects (objects internally flagged as doors despite not being doors). *Fixed ambient sounds disappearing after playing in-game movie. *Fixed link data for certain link types (AIWatchObj) getting reset when reordering them (in link list dialog). *Fixed original glitch in vhot evaluation that could under some circumstances affect "show_vhots", coronas and particle attachment links using vhots. *Fixed DML syntax error bug when working with links that have no data set. *Fixed missing field indexing in DML export (for properties that contain multiple fields with the same name). *Fixed a bug that could occur under certain circumstances with StimSource and Receptron commands in DMLs. *Fixed a few crashes that could happen in rare situations. *Fixed buggy transform for vhot and subobj detail attachment links when parent object is scaled. *Added mono warning for ObjTxtReplace properties with textures that couldn't be found/loaded. *Added "spew_stimulations" command to toggle mono output for stim events. Version 2.44 ;General *Fixed render state bug that could randomly disable texture filtering on something if DXT1 distant art was present in the mission. *Fixed an occasional memory corrupting bug. *Fixed mouse wheel even generating false left button double click events in some situations. *Changed material override rules so a material file is required to be at the same path level or higher priority than the loaded image, in order to be considered. *Enabled simple show_stats command for game exe (fps and pos). *Documented the previously undocumented "small_portal_repel" config var (helps reduce jitter when walking across portals). *Added "highlight_level" and "head_focus_speed_tol" config vars (which previously were only available in DromEd). *Added support for mouse buttons 4 and 5. *Added support for raw mouse input. *Added config var for setting custom speaker config (if supported by device/system). *Added support for adding/removing meta properties via DML. *Added subtitles_max_dist options (to allow skipping of subtitles for sounds that are beyond a certain distance). *Included a Large Address Aware patcher (EnableLAA) for convenience. *Updated various documentation ;Other *Windows - OpenAL 2.0.7.0 is now downloaded and installed upon first running the game. This will allow users to chose the 'OpenAL' Hardware Acceleration setting from the Audio menu. Version 2.43 *Fixed various smaller issues that could potentially affect stability. *Fixed light radius from dynamic lights on other objects so it matches light radius on terrain (instead of infinite). *Fixed (or at least reduced) issue where on rare occasions it could turn AIs .invulnerable and non-collidable after loading or level transition (fix may not apply to existing savegames where this already happened). *Fixed bug with archive extraction failure not being detected properly in FMSel, at least for archives with unsupported compression method (like old zips using "Implode"). *Fixed some bugs in FMSel with localization, paths containing umlauts and other special characters, and added OGG to WAV conversion option. *fixed DML parsing bug with link IDs. *Fixed bug with "d3d_disp_enable_atoc 1" on nVidia where it ended up using SSAA (if available) instead of ATOC. *Fixed bug where filtering was applied to even pixel scaled UI in DX9 on most resolutions even when it shouldn't have. *Added subtitle support. *Added support for mission DMLs to include so called fingerprints, data that can link a DML to a particular mission (because mission filenames are often the same for different OMs/FMs). *Added support for mission DMLs to be bundled in dbmods sub-directories. *Added support for DMLs to request additional OSMs and to reference objects by name. *Removed GOG EULA.txt. Category:Gameplay